


Intimate

by Raynidreams



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: Flash fic: talking and a first kiss.Post SW:TLJ





	Intimate

His eyes are open but unfocused, set on the polished canopy above his bed.

One hand curled up by her throat, she turns from her back onto her side and then her eyelashes flutter open.

Their awareness snaps together.

Rey starts and throws herself backward, almost falling from her cot in a tangle of sheets.

Kylo sees her teetering, balanced on the edge of his bed. He stirs, hands up, palms out. He pushes his body away until his spine rests against the bed frame, leaving a space between them.

"Rey, peace," he says to her quietly.

For a few panicked seconds, Rey breathes down her nose, panting, poised at the cusp of fight or flight. When he makes no move toward her, wary gaze pinned on him, she carefully untangles her legs, and then with measured dignity, tidies the shoulder straps on her vest and pulls the base of it down over her midriff. She gravitates to sit at a right angle to him, knees bent, her legs curled to the side. Her jaw clenches when settled and she lifts it challengingly. "I shut you out," she tells him.

Kylo drops his head back against the panel behind him. He presses his lips together before speaking. "I was thinking about you."

Rey's eyes wander over his bare chest before they dart back to his face. "I was sleeping."

It's almost as if he is compelled to ask. "Were you dreaming about me?"

And reciprocally, for her to answer truthfully albeit reluctantly. "Yes."

His eyebrows lift in a silent question.

Rey turns from his probing look. "You came with me, after Snoke. You joined me and together we returned to Leia." Her cheeks flush.

He waits for her to continue.

She swallows. "You kissed me," she mutters.

White noise from their respective environments rises to fill the quiet. From Rey's comes the patter of rain and the crackle of burning firewood. From Kylo, the hum of starship engines and the low ring of florescent lights.

He breaks the stand-off. "Rey, are you in the Gordian Reach sector?"

She's clearly not prepared for the question and flinches. She quickly twists onto her backside and lifts the sheets, ready to raise the alarm.

Kylo touches her shoulder lightly and then retracts his hand. "Don't."

"Leave me alone. I have to—"

"I haven't ordered a strike yet."

He sounds like he's being honest.

Rey stills. "Why?"

"Because of the consequences. It's why I was thinking of you."

"If you had sent them already?"

"Even with your ability to escape peril, you'd probably be dead."

Air rushes from Rey's lungs. She averts her face. "I need to go."

He inhales as if to talk but doesn't.

She waits. "Ben?"

They connect.

Dominating all other sound grows the drumming of a heartbeat, or of two, thudding in time with each other. As if magnetised, he moves. She's equally drawn and his lips dip onto hers. The kiss is soft. His hands grip his thighs tightly. Rey's land on his chest. Heat radiates around them both as the kiss lasts.

When he pulls back, her eyes are closed. They open wide.

"Was it how you dreamed it would be?" he asks her.

Rey's top lip casts over her lower intimately.

"Rey?" he whispers, drawing the syllable out. His voice sounds reverent. It tails off as they vanish from each other's sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been editing WIPs all day. (The amount of repeated 'looks' and 'gazes' I had is ridic'--Driver and Ridley spark so, I can't help visualise their facial expressions.) I hope to get C2 of _Legacy of Darkness_ up over the weekend. It's currently 8,000 words of backstory nobody asked for... Rats.
> 
> PS, I really can't stop thinking about this ship. One of these days, I will break free of dubious, canon relationships...but not today it seems.


End file.
